The Journey: Brittana
by heyafan
Summary: this is the behind the story of Brittana in the episodes of Glee all the things you didn't see and all the journey they went thru


**I recommend to see the episode and then read it (if you don't remember the episode) and if you like see it again. Hope you like it Brittana/Heya fans and Gleeks**

**Showmance**

"Brit hurry up, we are going to be late for the celibacy club" Santana say to Brittany, the two girls were in the Latina's bedroom

"I know, but I can't found my skirt" the blond girl was over her knees looking for her cheerleading skirt

"I think it is under the bed, is where I saw it the last time" Santana say with one hand on the doorknob

"Yes it's in here san"

The two girls went to de school to meet the new girl on the celibacy club, Santana already hate it, be all the time talking about how to refrain from having sex was the most boring think she had to do, but Quinn liked and she convinced Brittany to do it.

When they get into the room a girl with a big nose and mouth was sitting very straight in the middle of a table looking to everyone who gets in.

"Who is she? " Brittany was standing beside Santana looking the new girl sitting alone

"I think i saw her when I went with Q to search for Finn"

Quinn gets in to the room and the 2 girls take they sit in the sides of her like always since they meet Quinn.

When Santana and Brittany met Quinn she was the new girl in town, the three went in to the cheerios try of. Quinn quickly earned the confidence of the coach; she was the first freshmen named Capitan of the cheerios, beside she saw everyone else like crap and then Santana knew than they can be good friends.

Quinn takes her judge hammer and starts "celibacy club is now on session, Rachel what's your name?"

The meeting past and Brittany start to fall asleep when Q says "Ok now we are going to the boys room, everybody have their balloons?"

Brittany says softy to Santana "I think we were to play that chairs game"

"You know what?" Santana was putting lipstick on her lip and Brittany was seen her for a while "That Berry girl it's right about girls want sex just as much as guys"

"Yes I know. Her last name sounds delicious like a fruit"

"And talking about that, what do you say about me and you with my pillows having a fight?"Santana purr to Brittany

"I don't know, I have a date" Brittany turns in to her locker to take her own lipstick

"A date? With who?" the burnet says jealous

"Mike Chang, I think he is super cute and that Asian eyes really turn me on" Brittany start to says with that innocent smile Santana always love, but no for another one.

Santana put that angry face every time Brittany has a date "well never mine, I'm prefer to go out with puker-man " she lied trying to sound like she don´t really care

But Brittany notice the tone in santana´s voice "Are you angry? Did I do some thing wrong?" the blond girl closed her locker to look the jealous Latina "I can cancel my date and go fight with your pillows"

"Of curse no Britt you never do a thing wrong. Go and have fun, well… not too much" she giggles

Santana took Britt's little finger and start to walk in the hall as always.

"Let's see how Shuster fall of in this with out me, Get out of here!" Miss. Sylvester scream to a boy who was talking with Brittany, Quinn and Santana, and takes a sit waiting for the group of losers in the glee club start their number for the assembly

"So Q, is Finn in it, right?" Santana can tell how Quinn was so desperate to leave the gym

The girl just turns her eyes and make a half smile

"is that why he ask me how to dance?" brittay look at Quinn "I thought he has epilepsy so I go away, I don't what to get contagious "

Quinn raised an eyebrow and shook her head forgetting what the innocent girl said, but Santana smiled at brittany to comfort her

"GET UP ON THIS!" The music start

"Oh my god, that was so humiliate" Quinn was so mad that she don't even try to do her cheerleading routine

" Don't be mad, seems like everybody liked" Brittany says to her with that innocent look she had

"Is not that, is the fact that… that stupid Rachel Berry girl was looking at him and touching him that way, I got to do something "

"What is everybody doing?! " Couch Sylvester was furious and speaking loudly on her megaphone

"Oh my god she is so mad" Brittany stood behind of Santana, because she feels protected there

"Everybody out of my camp! You are going to do laps until mid night, so go to the gym now!"

The girls began following the others cheerleades when Brittany takes something up the floor

"What is that Britt?" Santana ask turning to see what the paper says

" I don't know, it has the USA flag" she turns the paper back and for

"Let me see" Quinn read the title: SONGS FOR THE GLEE CLUB, at the instant she read it she make that evil face she always put every time she has a great idea

"You want us to do what?" Santana was sitting in Quinn's bed. The blond's room was all girly and sweet

"Just in that way i can be close to Finn and that thing"

"But be on the glee club is going to make us a loser too"

"I know but we only need to be there for a few weeks, just to be able to convince Finn to give up"

"But why do you need us?" Santana say skeptical

"Come on guys we do all together" Quinn sat with the girls in the bed "are you going to leave me alone?"

Santana wasn't happy with the idea but she was her best friend and she needs help "ok, I'll do it. What do you say britt?"

Brittany was playing with her skirt, make it up with the wind of her moves, and Santana smile when she see how beautiful she looks when she's distracted

"Britt what you think about be on the glee club?" Quinn repeats the question

"Oh" she answer still distracted "it's going to be fun, I can dance in there right?"

Santana knows that dance is what Brittany love the most "yes, you can do it Britt"

"Okay then" Quinn gets up of the bed "Britt can you start with the choreography?"

"I'm scared"

Brittany and Santana were doing their make up in front of the mirror in their lockers

"I know Britt, but Quinn is our friend and we have to support her, even when she is acting so weird lately"

"But is not a Britney song right?" suddenly Brittany eyes open big

"No is not, I make sure you never sing a Britney song, okay?"

"Come on girls, is show time" Quinn takes the girl's hands and takes them to the choir room

"These are the rehearsal hours" Mr. Shuster was giving happy the papers to the girls "and the music for our next song"

" " Brittany raises her hand like in a class "my papers are wrong, it only have this black circles"

smile and say "it's how it is Brittany, it's the music, where you can read the notes of the song "

"Oh, is a strange language like in the Spanish class? "

and Quinn look each other confuse, but Santana take Brittany hand and give her the most sweetie smile she can, she knows the difficult it was for her

**Hey guys im new in this so please be kind. i would love for you reviews. Tell me what you think and your ideas for next chapters.i already have the second one. Please reviews, thanks!**


End file.
